The Secret in the Dark tides
by JadeVictoriaDH
Summary: This is about Queen Clarion and Lord Milori's love and how it took a dark turn for the worst. In there adventure to fix the darkness that's tearing them apart. By JadeVictoriaDH and Loz98.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Milori and I were reunited once again, our love beginning to bloom where it left off. Everyone was overjoyed, the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow could live together in peace once again. However, what I did not expect was a dark force within Pixie Hollow to awaken. Tearing apart not only our love, but the bond between the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow that was so freshly made, forever…

**~One Season Ago~**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Queen Clarion_

* * *

A sinister voice could be heard echoing in the distance, I looked around but I could not see anyone. "Clarion," the voice called.

"Who's there?" I answered. I tried to hide how scared I was of this mysterious voice. All of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my left side and fell to the ground. When I looked down I had a gaping hole in my side, with a black arrow sticking out of the middle, and it was gushing blood. There was something in the arrow, like poison, but not any poison I had ever seen before, it was made of Dark Magic. As hot tears rolled down my cheeks I could hear the voice laughing maniacally, the black poison flowed through my blood and turned my wings black, choking me.

I jolted awake from my dream, with tears still flowing from my eyes. I checked my side, and to my relief it was not bleeding. "It was just a dream" I whispered to myself. I wiped my tears and got dressed for the day ahead. As I put up my hair I couldn't help but wonder why I had such a dream, or who that voice came from….

As I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs, I could hear arguing. I listened carefully and realized it was the minister of Spring and my love, Lord Milori. "You need to watch what you say about your Queen" I could hear Milori say.

"I love her and I will not let you take her away from me" minister of Spring said with a hint of fear in his voice. The next thing I heard was the sound of a fist connecting with flesh. I raced down to make sure everyone was okay, and there was Hyacinth, knocked out cold on the ground, with Milori at his side. "What happened?" I asked in an Authoritative tone. Milori jumped at the sound of my voice and as he turned around I saw he had a black eye. I covered my mouth to hold back a gasp, seeing my big, strong sparoman with a black eye was quite a shock. As I inspected his face, the eye that wasn't swollen shut seemed to be fading from and odd gold color back to his normal lucious brown. "Oh Clarion I had no idea you were here… what all did you hear?" Milori said, looking at his feet.

"Enough." I replied a little irritated, "And what is wrong with your eyes, they were changing colors."

Milori then stepped over Hyacinth to get closer to me, "it was just a reflection of your beautiful golden wings." He then came closer and kissed me passionately. As our lips parted I asked Milori what had happened. "Well," Milori started to explain, "Hyacinth confronted me last night. He was upset with me because he thinks I stole you away from him," at this his eyebrows furrowed in a look of confusion, "We argued for awhile, then on his way out he punched me in the eye, and before I could react, Hyacinth was gone." I looked at my love with sorrow in my eyes. "Oh Milori, I will have to talk to him about this, it's so not like him."

I looked down at the floor where Hyacinth was still passed out, "Milori?" I asked.

"Yes love?" Milori answered, hearing the sadness in my voice.

"What happened today? Don't you dare lie to me, I need to know." I questioned, pointing a finger at his chest.

Milori paused for a moment, then said, "I tried to talk to him about last night and he called you a…" he sighed.

"Milori." I pleaded with a stern look in my eyes.

"He called you a Banshee" he said with irritation in his voice.

Seeing the hurt in my eyes he quickly said, "I couldn't let that stand, so I punched him without thinking…" he hesitated for a moment then looked deeply into my eyes, pouring love into the words, "Clarion, I love you, I would do anything for you." A single tear of sorrow and happiness ran down my cheek, for I knew I had someone who loved me dearly. "Thank you Milori, but next time come to me before you hit anyone, we can't lose any ministers" I said giggling a little.

"Of course my love" he agreed before kissing me once again.

When our lips separated, he asked, "what are we going to do about Hyacinth?"

I looked down suddenly remembering he was there, "I will think of something, for now let's call the healing talent fairies… Just in case you hurt him."

"I agree." Milori stated simply as he called the healing talent fairies to tend to the minister.

After the minister of Spring, still unconscious, and the healing fairies left, Milori and I went down to breakfast. As we were eating I couldn't help but wonder if the minister's behavior had anything to do with my dream…

* * *

**_ Thanks for reading! This is a story by JadeVictoriaDH and Loz98. I do not own the characters I put in my story._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Queen Clarion_

After breakfast Milori and I went on checking on the seasons. We stopped at Summer to look at the preparations. "Lets see, 25 buckets of paint and 15 crates of rainbows. Great job fairies keep up the good work!" I announced encouragingly. Just as Milori was about to say something about Spring, the ministers of Summer, Autumn and Winter came flying toward us yelling, "Queen Clarion! Lord Milori!"

"What's wrong?" we asked in unison, his deep British accent blending into my authoritative tone.

"Queen Clarion," minister of Autumn started, "the sky seems to be staying lit, like the Sun never leaves. But the water is just the opposite, it's like the ocean is in never-ending night!"

"Show me." Just as the words came out of my mouth I could hear the evil laugh from my nightmare in my head. Then I realized that the voice must be behind what is happening to the beach. What could it possibly want with Pixie Hollow? I thought to myself. Milori hopped on his owl, and the rest of us lifted into the sky with our wings keeping us aloft in the soft breeze. The ministers flew as fast as they could, trying to keep up with Milori and I. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at the beach.

We landed on the bright yellow sand of the cove, glistening with moisture from the stormy clouds brewing above us. I gasped at the sight I beheld, putting a hand over my mouth, it was just as the minister had described…

"By the second star!" I exclaimed through my fingers.

"Exactly!" the minister of Winter; Snowflake shouted, waving her hands in the direction of the odd sight.

"What shall we do Queen Clarion?" questioned Sunflower, the minister of Summer, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes darting from Milori and back to me. Milori turned toward me, and seeing the look of utter confusion on my face, he asked the ministers politely to continue with their regular duties. "We expect a meeting about this soon." Redleaf, minister of Autumn, announced indignantly.

"I will decide that." I answered firmly, with a pointed look in his direction.

Once the ministers finally left, Milori wrapped his arms around mine and looked out at the sea. The ocean was dark, like someone had turned off the light in the sky, but when you looked up at the sky it was almost constantly glowing. "This shouldn't be possible" I said as I moved closer to Milori, putting my head on his strong shoulder. Realization slowly leaked into my thoughts as I remembered something Oliver, our keeper, had mentioned about Dark Magic…. I jolted back to reality when I heard Milori ask me if everything was okay. I stared deep into his eyes, silently telling him that I had to go, and pulled myself out of his arms, lifting into the air and flying straight for the Book Nook.

**~ Evil Voice P.O.V. ~**

"That's right Queen Clarion, come right into our trap." I sneered, "soon we will take over pixie hollow, releasing fear into the world at full force."

"Master what if the plan does not succeed?" my tenant asked, his voice trembling with fear.

"Shut up! Of course it will! It is my plan after all." I answered back ferociously.

"Y-yes master…." he stammered, leaving me to revel in my small victory.

"Soon all of Pixie Hollow will be in ruin… Glorious ruin. Out of this ruin will come the time of the Merpeople!" I laughed, sounding a little insane, even to myself.

**~ Queen Clarion P.O.V. ~**

It did not take me long to get there with use of my fast-flying talent. When I walked in I heard Oliver flipping through some books. "Oliver?" I called gently.

"Queen Clarion!" Oliver beamed as he bowed, "hello, what can I help you with? Would this be about what is happening to the beach?"

"Yes, I would like that book you have on the complete history of the Seasons."

"Yes your majesty!" Oliver bowed again and flew away to get the books.

I looked around the nook, always in awe of the amount of knowledge kept in one place. One of these thousands of books could hold the key to what was going on in Pixie Hollow. "I found the book you're looking for!" huffed Oliver, shaking me out of my deep thoughts. Oliver pressed a weathered book into my hands, it did not look like it had seen the light of day in a long time. "I suggest you read this somewhere private." Oliver winked his unusually bright green eyes like he knew something I did not, but before I could protest, he ushered me out of the Book Nook. "Go on now, I have a lot of cleaning up to do, when that freeze came it ruined some of my books!" he shoved me gently out the door and closed it behind me. I laughed quietly to myself, Oliver was such a wonderful fairy, keeping the vast array of knowledge kept in the Book Nook safe and out of the wrong hands. I furrowed my eyebrows when I thought of what might be in this book, why did Oliver say I should read it 'somewhere private'? I lifted up into the air once more and raced toward my room, eager to see what this book held in store for me.

* * *

**P.O.V means we are changing into different characters minds. Thanks for reading! Chapter three has been written but we need to check on spelling and grammar. ****_ I do not own the characters I put in my story. I own Oliver._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Queen Clarion_

I swung open the door to my room and passed my cherrywood desk, walking through the crisp, Winter sunlight that was filtering through the window above my sitting area. I felt a rush of cool air from the balcony as I pushed aside the sliding partition into my bedroom, closing it behind me. Once I got settled on my huge, flower bed, I opened the old book and began reading the familiar lines that told of Pixie Hollows origin.

'At the beginning of time, there were no seasons, nothing to separate the flow of time, everything ran together.

One day the residents of time got restless and began to argue, they thought that time should be separated into different frames, but they disagreed on how to do it. So they each made their own sections of time; seasons. There were four seasons that came to be; Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter.'

This is where the story should end, I thought, staring at the picture of the four seasons separated in a kind of pie chart. But there was something different about this version of the picture, there was a dark cloud with many golden eyes peeking out of it, surrounding the seasons. I hastily read on.

'But there was one force that could not fit within a season, so it was cast into the oceans and the sky, tasked with keeping the ocean flowing and the sun lit.

Over thousands of years, its anger at the seasons boiled and grew. This force created it's own magic and used it to thwart the seasons with fear, it's called Dark Magic. And this force? It was named The Darkness for the terrible deeds it had done.'

My eyes widened with fear and sudden clarity, this must be where the voice is coming from. I sprang from my bed and flew out the door, seeking Milori, if I could confide in anyone, it would be him.

I rushed down the stairs, momentarily forgetting I was the Queen, I was supposed to be poised and perfect almost all the time. When I reached the bottom, I saw Hyacinth, minister of Spring, and I slowed down, smoothing out my dress. "Oh, Hello Hyacinth, how's your head?"

"It's doing okay, no thanks to your boyfriend." Hyacinth's expression lit up when he saw me, despite his rude comment.

"I was actually looking for him, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, but if I may ask, why do you need to talk to him?" Hyacinth's expression hardened when he mentioned Milori.

"I just… We need to talk, it's actually quite urgent." I rushed on, looking around the room nervously, searching for Milori.

"Well, anything you can tell him, you can tell me, right?" Hyacinth implored, moving closer to me.

"Well, yes. But I need to discuss other matters with him." I said, adding emphasis.

"You can tell me anything." Hyacinth whispered as he stepped uncomfortably close, his eyes shimmering from gold back to blue.

I looked at him in confusion, his eyes were doing the same thing Milori's had done. "I really need to go." I said firmly, trying to move past him. Hyacinth apparently had other plans, because he grabbed my arms and pulled me into an awkward embrace, staring at me without really seeing me, like he was in a trance. Now genuinely frightened, I tried to yank my arms from his grasp, but to no avail. Hyacinth then pulled me into him, pressing his lips hard against mine. His grip relaxed a little and I forced our lips apart "Hyacinth!" I gasped.

"What's going on here?" Milori's voice rang through the room, strong and clear.

"I…" I stammered, looking at Hyacinth, who was pointing daggers at me with his eyes, "I was just looking for you, and Hyacinth here was trying to help."

Seeming very pleased with my answer, Hyacinth smiled and replied, "yes, and here you are, so I'll just be going on my way." Milori wrinkled his brow in uncertainty, walking across the room, looking after Hyacinth. "Is everything really okay?" Milori questioned, searching my face for any signs.

"No." I stated simply, and intertwined my fingers in his, pulling him up to my room behind me. I couldn't tell him about what really happened with Hyacinth, if he had the same problem, what would telling him really gain?

Once we reached my bedroom, I slid onto the couch in the corner of the room, pulling Milori down to sit next to me, still clasping his hands in mine. "I found something peculiar in the book on the history of the seasons," I started, staring deep into his brown eyes, "have you ever heard of The Darkness?" He blinked a few times, as if trying to get something out of his eye and then answered, "no, what is it?" I got up and pulled the book off of my bed, handing it to him. "Read it." I pushed, gesturing for him to open it. When he was done reading, he slowly closed the book and looked up at me, his eyes now solid gold. " Milori?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Milori isn't here Clarion," a voice came out of Milori's mouth that wasn't his, fading from his deep British accent to a dark, female tone. It sounded like the voice in my dream.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded in a stronger tone.

"I want you dead." the voice hissed, pulling Milori's lucky dagger from his side and lunging toward me. I screamed as I was forced against the wall with a knife pointed underneath my chin, threatening to slice open my throat. "Milori, if you're in there… P-please, stop…" I choked out against the knife. Milori's eyes started to fade from gold back to brown, his grip loosening and his dagger falling away from my neck. I gasped for air as Milori regained his bearings, dropping his knife to the floor. "Clarion… What happened? I… That wasn't me, I didn't mean to attack you… I don't know what came over me." he stammered, backing away.

"It's ok, I know it wasn't your fault, but I think you should go and get some air." I suggested lightly, rubbing my neck where the knife had left an impression.

"I'm so sorry." Milori apologized, stepping out of the room, and thundering down the stairs. I watched from my balcony as he mounted his owl and flew swiftly back to the Winter Woods. Ok, voice, if you want to hurt me, why don't you stop toying around with my friends and come to me yourself. I thought hard, half-expecting an answer. There wasn't one. Exasperated, I flung myself onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow, breathing in the relaxing scent of lavender. I fell asleep after a few minutes of fighting against the exhaustion, knowing nightmares would come.

**~ Evil Voice P.O.V. ~**

"Damnit!" I shouted, slamming my fists down on the black ebony throne I was hovering above.

"Is everything alright mistress Sirenna?" squeaked my servant from the shadows behind me.

"No, pond scum!" I thrashed through the water, toward my underwater cavern.

"Is Milori fighting the parasite?" my slave, Diego, asked hesitantly, floating after me through my wake.

"Of course he is! I should have seen this coming a long time ago!" I screamed, "Milori is stronger willed than I thought! Why do I have to do everything myself?!"

"I told you that when we started this…" Diego muttered under his breath, barely audible.

"What?!" I yelled, flicking my pitch black mermaid tail, swirling around in the gloomy water to glare at him.

"Nothing!" Diego answered hastily, using his green-brown tail to propel him out of the castle throne room and into the clear, open water.

"I need to work with Milori, get him alone, make him more lenient with the parasite." I thought out loud, my voice echoing through the water, scraping against the cavern walls, "my plan must work, I have to make Dad proud, and get back at Mom for taking Clarion away..."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I am out of town. Enjoy!:) ****_ I do not own the characters I put in my story. I own Sirenna and Oliver._**


	4. Commercial!

**Not an update but I am pleased to announce that Loz98 and I have made a Commercial for our book!**

**Go to youtube and search Secret In The Dark Tides, or JadeVictoria DH. The link does not work! If you can't find it PM me! Thank you!**

**Chapter four is coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Lord Milori_

As I rode back to the Winter Woods on my owl, Blizzard, I kept thinking about what had just happened between Clarion and I. Was that really me? I would never hurt Clarion, I love her. It almost felt like I was watching myself do it, and I couldn't stop.

As Pixie Dust Falls came into view, I ordered my owl to land. I strode over to the Pixie Dust and pried open the top of my ring, dipping it under the flowing stream to refill it. An amazing new design produced by the Tinker fairies that harnesses the power of Winter Dust, coating a fairy's skin with a layer of cold air. This new technology allows Cold Season fairies to stay at a comfortable temperature when they cross the border into the Warm Seasons.

Once I had topped off my ring and clicked the silver lid tightly closed, I heard a snap! "Show yourself!" I yelled louder than I had intended.

"You don't need to shout," reprimanded a strange fairy I had never seen before, stepping out of the shadows between the trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Who are you?" She had on a black dress and sported dark wings, the color of the sea churning under storm clouds. The odd woman looked a little like Clarion, with her elegantly narrow features and small, rounded lips.

"My name is Sirenna." the women said with a sly smirk.

_~ Sirenna P.O.V.~_

If I didn't need him as bait for Clarion, I would make him my dark king. I thought as I looked through the frozen forest surrounding me on either side. Milori approached Pixie Dust Falls and filled up what looked like a ring. Why is he putting Pixie Dust into that ring? I started to wonder, when, in an effort to get a closer look, I stepped on a twig. Seaweed! I cursed myself for making a sound.

"Show yourself!" I could heard his voice ring through the trees, bouncing off every trunk and reverberating in my ears.

As I stepped out of the shadows, I chided, "you don't need to yell," rubbing my ears to get rid of the awful ringing.

"Who are you?" he asked tentatively, studying me closely.

After a long pause, I informed him, "My name is Sirenna."

I flashed back to the underwater cave where I was controlling the apparition of myself, "this is going to be easier than I thought..."

"Mistress?" Diego asked when I came out of my trance.

"Yes? What is it?" I spat viciously, angry at him for interrupting my thoughts.

"Why do you have to show him illusions? Why don't you go your self?" he asked, looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Diego, you ignorant little twit! We can't go on land until there is a Red Moon!" I almost screamed, why did he have to be so stupid?

"Will we attack as soon as the Red Moon rises?" Diego wondered, seeming genuinely concerned for the plan.

"Yes dimwit! Merpeople are granted feet every 50 years, from when the Red Moon rises, to when it's gone and replaced with the Sun. The wretched light then burns off our legs, granting us tails again, and if we don't make it back to the water by the time we are completely transformed back, we burn up completely and die. We will need help though..."

"Shall I call down Tempest?"

I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes at him. "I really do not like the idea of asking the Queen of those naughty Sky Sprites to do anything, but Clarion is stronger than I had anticipated. I will need her help from above, and it will add to our army. Oh, just do it. NOW. And leave me to my work! I have lives to destroy!" I ordered, waving him away with a flick of my wrist.

_~ Lord Milori P.O.V. ~_

Sirenna seemed to freeze for a minute as if she was existing somewhere else. "Are you alright?" I asked, walking cautiously toward her over the crisp, snow-covered ground. Her eyes followed me without really seeing me, the constant light from above shimmering on her wings. "I… I don't know..." Sirenna suddenly gasped, clutching at her sides and collapsing into a pile of snow. I quickly tried to locate the Healing Talent fairies, but they were across the border, tending to the wounded from the Frost in the Sick Bay. I scooped Sirenna up into my arms, she was surprisingly light. I tromped my way toward my owl, still perched on a log by the edge of the pixie dust pool. Once I had secured Sirenna's limp body on the front of the saddle, I pulled myself up behind her and we flew straight for my home. I parked my owl on his perch outside the Ice Palace, hopping down and pulling Sirenna with me. Blizzard took off, leaving me with Sirenna, I propped her up on top of my shoulder and started up the front walk. I pushed open the heavy ice doors, running my fingers over the intricate carvings of snowflakes that decorated the front.

Once inside I set her gently on the blue cushions of the couch just inside the entrance hall, careful not to fold her wings. I closed the doors behind us and then kneeled by her side, brushing a few stray locks of her long black hair out of her pale face. I pushed myself up and walked quickly down the hall and entered the bathroom on the left. I pulled a fresh pad of moss from the cabinet above the white granite sink, my fingers lingered over the acorn sink knobs, turning on the warm water. As the water fogged up the frozen mirror of ice, I studied my expression in the reflection, surprised by how hard my features looked. I passed the moss under the stream of warm water and left the room, speeding down the hall back to Sirenna.

I resumed my place next to her and pressed the warm moss gently against her forehead. The warmth brought some color back to her face, I smiled subconsciously, she looked like Clarion, but in a different form. Sirenna's eyelids scrunched together and she moaned. "Don't try and sit up, you'll just pass out again." I ordered, gently pressing her back onto the cushions.

"What… What happened?" she asked quietly, "where am I?"

"I don't know what happened. As for where you are, you're in my house." I informed her, standing up to gaze out of the window above the small couch.

"Oh, but we just met…" Sirenna laughed, blushing and pushing hair behind her ears. I smiled back at her and inspected her side, seeing nothing wrong with it, I narrowed my eyes, searching the rest of her for anything unusual.

My eyes came to rest on her beautiful face, she beckoned me closer with her dark red gaze. "Your house is amazing!" Sirenna commented, breaking through my trance and tearing her eyes from mine to look around the room.

"Thank you," I said, looking down at my shoes and scolding myself for acting so out of sorts. There was just a sort of energy around her that demanded your attention, like she generated her own gravitational pull, when she walked in the room you just had to look at her. "Are you sick or something?" I asked in an effort to break the tension in the air.

"I don't think so…" Sirenna said, pulling herself upright against my protests.

"Well, you should wait here until you feel better. You're not from here, are you traveling?" I questioned.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really have to be going, I must get back to my family. When that frost came through, I was chased from my home and I had to stop just south of the Winter Woods."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Somewhere far from here." she stated simply, leaving no room for the topic to be discussed further.

"I insist, you can't be flying long distances in this condition. When is the last time you ate?" I asked, gesturing toward the kitchen, "I can fix us something."

"That's very kind, …?" she paused.

"Milori, Lord Milori if you want to be formal." I answered her unspoken question.

She grinned, "then lead the way Lord Milori, I haven't eaten in a few days." We walked down the hall and turned right, into the expansive kitchen. "A little overkill don't you think?" Sirenna wondered aloud, her eyes scanning the place.

"Maybe," I agreed. Sirenna brushed past the hickory island in the middle of the room, walking over to the dark cedar table and making herself comfortable on one of the matching chairs. I started gathering ingredients from the dark cherrywood cabinets for Hazelnut Soup, one of Clarion's favorites. As I was stirring the concoction on the light, crystal stove, I looked over at Sirenna, sitting peaceably at the table, taking in her surroundings. "I have a room down the hall for you, you can get some rest and clean up before heading back out." I suggested lightly.

"That sounds wonderful," she accepted. I ladled a portion of the soup into acorn shell bowls; one for me and one for her. I grabbed two spoons and moved toward the table. I set a bowl and spoon in front of Sirenna and settled in the seat opposite of hers, shoveling some of the warm soup into my mouth. We ate in silence, Sirenna gulping down the soup.

Once we finished eating, I showed her to her room. "Well, here we are, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to." I offered, opening the door for her.

"Thank you Milori." Sirenna said, stepping halfway into the room. She turned around and looked deep into my eyes, the odd color of her irises unsettled me slightly. "I hope I'm not being too much trouble." Sirenna stated, planting a soft kiss on my cheek, then biting her lip, she closed the door between us. I stood in the hall in a state of shock, my cheek still warm from where her lips had touched.

* * *

**362 Views! Love you all! Thanks so much! :) I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! **


	6. Update!

** u/0/117700598216493670673/posts**

**If the link doesn't work. Go to Google+ and look up Secret in the Dark Tides Book art! :)**

**This is our book art page! Visit Loz98's page for more detals! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. We have been writing extra hard to make are viewers happy! Please review and PM my self or Loz98 if you have any questions. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Queen Clarion_

I finally fell into a deep sleep, the voice echoing through my dream. "I accept your challenge Clarion."

"What do you want with me?!" I shouted, trying to sound strong but my voice wavered.

"I dont want you Clarion."

"W-what do you mean?" my voice trembled uncontrollably.

"I want Milori." the evil voice laughed, dancing around in my head.

I awoke screaming, unable to stop until I was out of breath. My eyes darted around the room, looking for any signs of life. Thank mother dove I'm alone.

It was early afternoon around mid-sun or so, I couldn't believe I had slept that late into the day. I made myself get out of bed and got dressed, pausing in the sunlit kitchen, reliving my conversation with the mysterious voice. Then what the voice had said suddenly hit me. "Milori," I breathed as I rushed to get my Winter coat out of the small hall closet. I raced out of the pixie dust tree and across the border into the Winter Woods, pausing only for a moment to have my wings frosted by a Winter fairy. I couldn't let that evil thing reach Milori before me...

_~Sirenna P.O.V~_

Ha! Taming Milori will be so easy and fun! I gloated as I brushed my hair for the glorious day of pain and ruin ahead. "Today's the day I break Milori and Clarion's love apart in one painful strike!"

_~Milori P.O.V~_

She kissed me, I thought in awe. I will have to tell her I love Queen Clarion, this cannot go on. But... No don't even think that... There is something about her that I can't seem to forget... I was pondering the previous situation when I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up to open it and to my despair, there stood Sirenna. "Good morning Lord Milori." she teased

"Good morning Sirenna, how are you today?"

"Much better thanks to you, I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast?" She asked with a grin.

"I would love to join you," I gave a her a small smile back. I will tell her about Clarion and I at breakfast. As we walked down the stairs, I heard Sirenna humming a happy tune, but before I could ask about it, we arrived at the kitchen.

To my surprise, the table was set with two chairs, a candle, and two plates of food. "I thought I should return the favor, you made me dinner, so I made you breakfast!"

Before I could protest she gripped my arm and led me gently to the table. This action was so familiar, Clarion did the same thing when we had our first picnic. I smiled at the memory, then focused on the task ahead.

"Sirenna," I said in a serious tone.

"Yes, Milori?"

"I-" Before I could say anything more, she whirled around and her lips fit against mine. I was so shocked by the sudden action and tried to pry Sirenna off of me. But, I didn't hear the castle door open…

Too many things happened at once; Clarion stepped into the room and gasped, Sirenna pulled away from me and smiled brightly at her and I just stood there like an idiot, still dazed from Sirenna's kiss. I looked from Clarion's expression of utter betrayal to Sirenna's dazzling smile, oblivious to the wrong she had just committed.

"Milori…" Clarion breathed through her fingers, tears slipping from the corners of her startlingly blue eyes.

"No, Clarion I-" my words were cut short as she ran down the hall sobbing. I followed my instincts and pushed Sirenna out of the way, rushing after Clarion. I reached her before she had lifted into the sky, grabbing her arm.

"Clarion, please, just hear me out, I'll tell you everything." I pleaded, my own tears welling up.

"I-I don't need to hear it Milori. I saw it," she got out between sobs, "I don't want to see you anymore." Clarion pushed me forcefully away from her, breaking my grip and lifting into the air, shooting away into the sky using her fast-flying talent.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in and slid down the wall, sinking onto the icy floor. Why didn't I stop Sirenna from kissing me?

"What happened?" Sirenna asked gently, making her way down the hallway and kneeling next to me.

"She's my girlfriend," I paused, letting a tear escape my eyes, "Or at least, she was."

"Oh…" Sirenna gazed downward, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry."

"It-It's ok… You didn't know, I should have told you sooner." I managed to get out, turning to look out the doorway Clarion had fled through.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," she ordered, hooking a finger around my chin and pulling my face back around to hers. She wiped the tear off my cheek with her thumb, her finger leaving a warm path across my face.

I looked up into her blood-red eyes, a sense of relief rushing through me. Stop it, you already lost Clarion, you don't need to make it any worse! Against my will, Sirenna pressed her lips to mine again and kissed me softly. My lips moved with hers and she found her way into my lap.

This feels so familiar... When I closed my eyes, I could almost believe I was kissing Clarion.

But this is not Clarion, stop this now. My thoughts started warring with themselves. "No." I finally said, pushing her off of me, sprinting down the hall and into my bedroom.

I stepped into the sparsely decorated bathroom on the immediate left, splashing my face with warm water from the sink. What is wrong with you?! You must go to Clarion immediately and explain all of this to her!

But I can't just leave Sirenna here by herself. Besides, Clarion needs to cool off before I can talk to her. My thoughts competed against each other again.

I walked past the hickory hope chest at the end of my bed, and flopped down on the cool, blue sheets, burying my face in a feather pillow. "What's wrong with me?" I asked myself again, this time aloud, my words muffled by the pillow.

A quiet knock sounded on my door, "I'm sorry Milori, I just… I just thought you needed some cheering up." Sirenna sniffled, her voice muffled by the thick wood.

I didn't make a noise until I heard her footsteps scuttle back to her room. Well Fruitcake! I've managed to seriously damaged two relationships! This day couldn't get any worse.

I suddenly felt a tingling sensation in the back of my mind, turning my vision blurry. My point of view swayed away from my body until I was watching myself get up from the bed and walk out the door.

Sirenna came to meet me in the hall, like all of this was part of her plan, her eyes shimmering from silver back to dark red, she grabbed my hand and walked with me out the front door. I called and mounted Blizzard, pulling Sirenna up behind me.

As we flew toward Pixie Hollow, I fought the trance as hard as possible, pushing for control of my body while gliding through the freezing Winter air. Well obviously it can get worse.

When we reached the Pixie Hollow tree, we slid off Blizzard and Sirenna intertwined our fingers, pulling me inside with a huge grin on her face.

I pressed against the invisible wall that was separating me from my own body, fighting for control. Sirenna walked me up the familiar stairs that led to Clarion's room. Why are we going here? I wondered, still trying to regain my body.

I saw myself kiss Sirenna, though I didn't feel anything, then she left me, pulling open the door and entering Clarion's room.

_~ Clarion P.O.V. ~_

Why would Milori betray me like this? Unless… Unless that evil being got to him first! I suggested to myself, a shred of hope glowing in my chest.

I was lying on my bed, a puddle of tears soaking my feather pillow. I could only hope that was true, if I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone.

I must hold a meeting about what's happening in Pixie Hollow, and soon. I decided, comforting myself by acknowledging something final.

I was just about to head over to a messenger fairy and call the Ministers for the meeting, when I heard my door close with a bang. "Who's there?" I asked.

"An old friend." a familiar voice answered.

"Do you have a name?" I pushed.

"Well of course, but I doubt you'll remember it Clarion." the mysterious person answered.

"How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously, pulling myself up from the bed and walking to my bedroom partition.

My fingers rested on the thin, dry leaf separating me from this odd individual I supposedly knew. I slid the door aside and I found a fairy with blood-red eyes staring right into me, I yelped and jumped backward. She laughed and stepped into the room, closing the partition behind her, "my name is Sirenna." The name sounded vaguely familiar, but I didn't know why. I examined her odd, black wings and clothing in amazement, where is this fairy from? And what was she doing with Milori?

"Ah, I see you don't remember me…" Sirenna sighed, crossing her spindly arms over her chest. Her thick, black locks fell across her shoulders beautifully, like mine did when I let it down. I continued to stare in wonder, it was like looking in a mirror, but this image of me was dark, radiating power.

"I am so sorry about your boyfriend, Lord Milori, I was just passing through from another land and I crossed paths with him. He offered me a place to stay and recuperate, so I took it." Sirenna explained, winking at me. "Now, if I had know you two were together, I wouldn't have intruded." she apologized, batting her thick lashes.

Who did this fairy think she was? Barging into my room and informing me about how she stole Milori. She has to go.

"You need to leave, and just for your information, I am the Queen here, and you need to show some respect." I regained my composure and marched past her, opening the door and gesturing for her to take her leave.

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me. Milori's waiting right outside, if you would rather speak with him." Sirenna suggested, waltzing out of the room and coming back with Milori in her grip.

My vision momentarily turned red at the edges in anger. I gripped Milori's arm and dragged him into the room, tearing their hands apart and slamming the door between us.

"Milori are you truly okay? You are not yourself recently." I frowned, the love in my voice tangent. Right after I had spoken he blinked and his eyes were solid gold. As I tried to figure out what was going on he spoke, but I wish he hadn't...

"Clarion just because I don't love you and have found someone else, doesn't mean I am not myself. Besides, I never even loved you at all." With those harsh words, a single tear traced down my cheek. This was not the man I fell in love with at the border, and I was not going to let what he said hurt me.

"Lord Milori, we are done here, you need to leave at once." I ordered authoritatively.

"If I don't?" He said, closing the space between us.

"Leave, or I will call my guards and they will drag you out." anger fuming in my voice.

"Well now, I won't be leaving, and neither will you."

"W-what? Milori what's wrong with you?!" I yelled, Sirenna's laughter finding its way into the room.

_~ Milori P.O.V. ~_

I watched our argument, pushing harder than ever against the wall. Clarion being there gave me the strength to break the wall. The invisible force that separated my conscience from my body shattered like glass, and I fell back into my original form with a jarring thump.

I collapsed on the floor in front of Clarion, the force that action took was incredible. I gasped for air, something was crushing my chest. Then the force lifted and it was like I had finally broken the surface after being underwater for too long.

My lungs burned with oxygen and tears fell down my cheeks. Clarion bent over me and rested a hand on my shoulder, "thank Mother Dove you're back…" Sirenna's footsteps pounded down the stairs in frustration, her plan had failed…

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could've stopped myself." I breathed heavily, looking up into Clarion's wide, blue eyes.

"I don't blame you, I blame her. What is she really doing here? Why is she messing with you, with us?" Clarion pondered, helping me to her bed.

"I don't know, but she's definitely not a fairy of the Seasons." I groaned, grabbing my chest as if trying to hold it together. Clarion walked over and pressed her lips to my head, then moved her forehead down to rest on top of mine. We just sat there breathing the same air for what seemed like forever, allowing me to get my breath back.

"We have to do something about this." Clarion stated, pulling back and studying my face, like she wanted to tell me something but held it back. "You should go see the healing talent fairies." She suggested, leading me toward the door.

"Yes, I guess you're right." I grimaced, stepping outside.

"I love you Clarion, don't let anyone, even myself tell you any different." I hooked an arm around Clarion's waist and pulled her against my chest, kissing her passionately. "Just don't give up on me, I might be difficult to deal with for awhile." I said, moving farther out the door.

"I will never give up on you Milori." Clarion promised, slowly closing the door between us.

* * *

**I think that was the longest chapter yet! We hope you enjoyed the newest chapter in "Secret In The Dark Tides" :) ****_We own Sirenna, but we do not own Disney fairies. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)_**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a long wait but wait no more chapter 6 is here! (:**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Hyacinth ~ Minister of Spring_

I awoke from a long nap after sorting out some things with Spring preparations; it being just around the corner.

I felt sick, my stomach wrenching and my head throbbing. When I concentrated hard, I found I was looking at myself.

I tried to walk toward my body, but I was stopped by a hard, invisible wall. I watched in stunned silence as I got up and left the room, my conscience floating along behind. I saw myself approach Clarion, and after she informed me she was looking for Milori, I grabbed her arms.

Oh no! What am I doing?! My thoughts screamed at me. I started pushing against the thing blocking my way, I felt it starting to give. I had a small panic attack when I forced Clarion to kiss me, I would've been much more tactful about it if it were me.

It seemed like the wall was growing more solid the harder I pushed, keeping me away from my body. What the Holly is controlling my body?! I want it back!

I slammed hard against the wall, a loud crack resonating through my ears… I saw myself march back up into my room after Clarion pushed me off and Milori came to the rescue.

The wall finally gave up and I tumbled into my body, slamming onto the bed. I sucked in air, breathing like I had just been punched in the gut.

I had only rested for a few seconds when I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"This is Lily, we need your help over by the stream, a basket of rose paint got stuck in the rocks." she answered.

"I'll be right there, just give me a moment please." I said, taking a few more gulping breaths. I walked toward the door and opened it to meet Lily. She was beautiful, her soft hazel hair, falling loosely over her shoulders.

She sported a shimmering white lily petal dress, with matching shoes. Her grey eyes sparkled brightly as she smiled up at me.

"Let's get going." I suggested before I embarrassed myself.

"Right away Sir," Lily agreed. She skipped down the short flight of stairs to the main floor, her intricate wings glittering in the sunlight; me following closely behind.

We trekked toward the stream and once we reached it I saw the vat of rose paint leaning at a precarious angle on top a rock in the grass near the shore. "Oh my, how did that happen?" I questioned, waving an arm at the troubling sight.

"One of the younger delivery sparrows hit a bit of turbulence and couldn't keep hold of the paint. Luckily it didn't fall too far, and none splashed out thanks to the new tinker locks on the lid." Lily smiled, her radiance almost outshining the Sun. I was really starting to take a liking to this fairy, she was so optimistic.

"Well, let's see if we can get this thing into an open area so we can have one of the birds come pick it up." I offered, turning to look at Lily to confirm the plan was sound.

"Sounds like a great plan. But, uh… How are we going move it?" she wondered aloud, placing a finger on her delicate, pink lips and staring up at the large pot.

"Well, if you could make the water lift it off the rock, we can start rolling it." I proffered.

"Oh, silly me, of course!" Lily bounded over to the crisp, cool stream and lifted her arms, the water obeying her wishes.

She gestured toward the vat and made a scooping motion with her hands. The water followed her movements and lifted the paint off the boulder, setting it gently on the grass. When she swept her arms back toward the stream, the water danced through the air; mini rainbows flashed all over the field. As if nothing had occurred, the water plopped back where it came with a soft plunk.

"There!" Lily said, beaming at her work.

"That was amazing. Now, let's scout out a place we can roll this thing." I smirked, lifting into the sky and seeking out a small, flat patch of grass a couple feet to our left that was trampled by a mouse; a bird could easily land there. I set down on the ground by Lily, "we need to roll it about four feet to the left, there's an exposed spot there." Lily nodded and with that we pressed our hands into the tightly woven branches of the pot, rolling it toward its destination.

We reached our goal easily enough, then headed back to the Pixie Dust tree in order to hire a bird to pick up the lost cargo. "Thank you so much Minister!" Lily announced.

"Please, just call me Hyacinth." I insisted, my cheeks warming to a light pink.

"I couldn't have done it without you Hyacinth." Lily waltzed over and gave me a small peck on the cheek then took off gracefully into the sky.

She's amazing. I thought, ordering a bird to pick up the paint vat in a daze.

When I got back into the Pixie Dust tree I saw Queen Clarion floating as fast as she could up the stairs to her room, tears creating long streams down her beautiful face. Seeing the Queen break down like this drove a sharp pain in my heart, I hated to see her cry.

I hope Queen Clarion is all right... Maybe I should try and comfort her, she needs someone at the moment, and Milori's nowhere to be seen.

I found a servant talent fairy and asked that flowers be delivered to her room as soon as possible. "What kind, Minister Spring?" Daisy asked, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Calla Lilies" I decided, "please place this card in with the flowers, be quick now." I pressed the paper I had written out earlier into her hands.

"Yes sir, I will bring them to her majesty at once!" Daisy curtsied swiftly and went to collect the flowers, her yellow apparel swishing across the room.

I watched as she flew to the Queen's chambers with the flowers in hand. I hope she likes them. Maybe, just maybe she can forgive me.

_~ Queen Clarion P.O.V. ~_

There was a cheerful knock at my door. Oh, who is it now?! I can never get a few minutes of peace nowadays. I sighed and dragged myself to the door.

A serving fairy was standing outside the door, her soft black curls bouncing in the sunlight, a delightful smile that was infectious.

"I have something for you." she informed me breezily. The girl gave me a bouquet of flowers and curtsied formally, turning to bounce down the stairs.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

The fairy turned and smiled radiantly, then continued skipping down the steps. I drew back into my room; closing the door behind me. Who sent these flowers? I perched on the couch and brushed my fingers against the snow-white petals, they were like the softest leather. I leaned over and breathed in the decadent scent of the flowers. Calla Lilies, my favorite. I noticed a small piece of wood hidden in the middle of the beautiful arrangement, and pulled it out carefully. It read:

I apologize for my behavior earlier. It was completely uncalled for, and I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. Please forgive me.

Signed:

Hyacinth, Minister of Spring.

I stared at the handwritten note, I can forgive him, I suppose. I thought, Maybe I can talk to him after the meeting and thank him for the lilies.

I set the bouquet in a tall, twig vase on my hickory nightstand and crawled into bed, emotionally exhausted. We can get through this. I promised myself, but I wasn't sure if I was referring to Milori and I, or just Pixie Hollow in general.

_~ Lily P.O.V. ~_

I approached the beach, scanning my surroundings to make sure there weren't any lingering Tinker fairies. The Frost brought lots of 'lost treasures' to the shore; they were going overtime, creating many new contraptions to make fairy duties easier.

I didn't notice anyone, so I moved discreetly over to the corner of the expanse. At first look, the beach appears to end in this direction; running forever in the opposite direction.

But there's a secret passage, it was my secluded place to get away from the stresses of Pixie Hollow.

I ran my fingers along the rough corner of a rock that separated me from my goal. I sought out the familiar niche and pressed a finger deep inside it, a small click sounding loudly in the silence.

The boulder shifted slightly and a small passageway caved in, just big enough for a fairy to crawl through if she crouched low. I scrunched on to all fours in the sand and started to wiggle my way through, carefully folding my wings against my back to keep them from scraping the ragged surface of the tunnel.

I emerged on the other side of the structure, standing up in the pitch black sand, dusting my clothes off. When I straightened, I saw a pair of bright gold eyes watching me from behind a mass of coral. I jumped back and muffled a scream. The thing I thought I saw in the water swam back into the depths of the inlet, a stream of wake almost rippling the surface.

That was creepy, probably just my avid imagination. I shivered and started wandering around, my hands skimming the slick walls of the small cavern. I stepped to the edge of the pool that sat in the middle of the stone room, kneeling down to gaze deeper. A circle of light reflected off the surface from the perfectly round hole in the ceiling, almost blinding me.

Before I could react, the golden eyes shone from the water and an abalone-white arm snatched up my wrist.

This time I let my scream escape. "Scream all you want little fairy," the thing hissed as it lifted it's head appeared from the water, "No one can hear you here…" This creature had long silver hair, like streams of pearls cascading down it's shoulder. I took in its gold eyes and gleaming white teeth. It was strangely beautiful.

I yanked abruptly against the thing's grip, but it wouldn't budge. The oddity pulled me closer and I could smell the sea; salt and ocean breeze. I breathed deeply and was yanked closer. "This won't hurt." it promised with a hint of sarcasm.

It displayed my arm in front of it and licked along the length of my skin, leaving a black slime trail. It burned like acid. I was thrown backward and told to obey my master, but I couldn't hear the rest for I was blacking out from pain.

Then was left alone to suffer…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have posted a new video on YouTube it is called SOS - Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. If you look up queen clarion and lord milori the video is on the first page! (:**

**ALSO! I am thinking of starting a new book about "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D". Leave a review or PM me if you think you would want to read that or if you have any ideas! Thank you JadeVictoriaDH(:**


End file.
